


A Trip Down Memory Lane

by mrsseizetheday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsseizetheday/pseuds/mrsseizetheday
Summary: On your wedding day your new family remembered how they met you
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	A Trip Down Memory Lane

“I think I must start with an apology. As most of you know I’m quiet protective of my brothers and I have to be honest that I wasn’t as welcoming as I should have been,” Ginny started to speak up. “So maybe it wasn’t also a good start to get to know her as I met in the morning and she didn’t even had coffee. And we all know how she’s in the morning.” There were some chuckles in the audience. 

_You walked into the kitchen, not fully seeing anything as you just woke up. It was a miracle that you had managed to walk into the bathroom without hitting the door frame. You stopped suddenly when you noticed a woman in the kitchen. The woman looked at you confused._

_“Who are you?” she asked in a voice that demanded an answer. You answered with your name and walked further into the kitchen to use the coffee maker. “What are you doing in my brothers' kitchen?” she asked further, obviously not pleased with the short answer you gave her._

_You hated mornings. It took you a while to start your day let alone a conversation. “This is also my kitchen, so the better question is why are you in my kitchen?” you shot back after you turned around to take another look at her._

_“Your kitchen? Am I in the wrong apartment?” the younger woman asked confused._

_“Why do you even enter an apartment if you don’t even know if it’s the right one? Who does that?” The smell of the coffee hit your nose and you grabbed a cup and filled it with milk and the brown liquid._

_“I wanted to visit my brother. He told me to come over and maybe I took the wrong exit?” she questioned herself. You sighed and filled another cup and placed it in front of her._

_“And who exactly is your brother?” you questioned, but you were pretty sure you knew the answer. The red hair was a giveaway._

_“Fred Weasley, I’m Ginny,” Ginny took a long glance at the cup in front of her before she took it in her hands, after filling it up with a lot of milk._

_“He’s still in the bedroom,” you answered and pointed with your head into the direction you came from. Her eyes became bigger and she put the cup with force back on the counter._

_“Are you his roommate?” she asked._

_“I’m his girlfriend,” you shot back and watched as she looked at you horrified._

Ginny continued with her speech. “Actually, it wasn’t her fault, but my brothers for not telling me he had a girlfriend and was even living with her. It took a while for us to get along, because I thought there must have been a reason that he kept her from me. But it turned out he just wanted to keep her for himself. And look at us now, I’m her bridesmaid and she’s one of my best friends. And I’m more than excited to say that I’ve gained a sister today.” Ginny raised her glass and she looked at you with shiny eyes and you noticed that yours started to get wet too. 

_Suddenly there was were flames and smoke in the fireplace before another person with red hair walked out of it. “Blimey, why did I choose the floo powder?” he asked._

_“Yeah, why are people suddenly appearing in my flat when I don’t even wear pants?”_

_“You don’t wear pants?” the young man in front of you asked, suddenly taken by surprise by your voice. “Who are you even? Ginny is this your secret girlfriend?”_

_“Obviously this is Freds girlfriend, who is living with him and I didn’t even know of her.”_

_“Okay, no more of this!” you interrupted the two people in front of you. “You come into my apartment unannounced before I even had coffee and demand answers of me and you look at me as if you’re judging me because I’m standing in front of you without pants on – which is my right as it is my apartment you’re standing in. And it’s not my fault that you don’t know of me! FRED!” you screamed the last part and started to stomp into your shared bedroom._

_“Good morning, love,” Fred looked at you with a smile on his face after you shut down the door forcefully. His hair was a mess and he looked as if he wasn’t fully awake. Your face softened at the look at him, but then you remembered what brought you here._

_“YOU HAVEN’T TOLD YOUR FAMILY ABOUT ME?” you couldn’t hold back as you were hurt. You even lived together, so why hasn’t he told his family about you._

_“What are you talking about?” Fred grumbled and sat up in your bed._

_“Your sister is standing in our kitchen and asked me what I did in her brothers' kitchen. Then your brother appeared and asked me why I didn’t wear pants. Why is your family here?” You sat down on the end of the bed._

_“I forgot that we were supposed eat breakfast today. I’m sorry, it has nothing to do with you, I swear. It’s just that Ginny was away and I didn’t want to tell her about you through a letter and I haven’t seen Ron for a while to be honest. I’m not ashamed of you, not one bit. How about we eat breakfast together?” He took your hand in his._

_“You mean I should make breakfast?” You raised an eyebrow._

_He laughed and told you that you could go to the café at the end of the street. “So maybe you’d like to put on pants – not for me, you know I prefer it when you don’t wear any,” you laughed at that and hit his shoulder playfully._

“That’s all very well, but let’s not forget that I am the reason we’re standing here.” George stood up from his place next to his twin and you and Fred groaned as you knew what story he would tell. 

“He couldn’t have kept that story to himself, could he?” Fred grumbled and you took his hand and squeezed it. Technically George wasn’t wrong. 

_You knew the way through Diagon Alley very well and so you didn’t pay much attention to your surroundings as you were on your way from the Magical Menagerie to collect something for your Puffskein, Gilford. What you didn’t expect was that a firework come across you. You hastily made a step back, but you lost your balance which caused you to fall on the asphalt and to lose your belongings._

_Someone cursed and before you could gather your thoughts someone stood in front of you and held out a hand for you. You took it and pulled yourself up with the help of a red-haired man. He quickly went down to get your bag and when he wanted to push it in your hands, he noticed that your skin was grazed. “We’re so sorry. If you’d come in, we’ll have something that will patch you up in a second.”_

_You took a look at your hands and your elbow was burning also, so you shrugged and followed the man into the most colourful shop you’ve ever seen. “Why haven’t I been in there?” you asked yourself loud._

_“Oh, we just opened again. Took a while, but it’s better than ever,” the man said proudly and pushed you into the direction of a small office. He opened a drawer and pulled a small flask out of it and pointed to the stool._

_“Are you going to tell me your name?” you asked when you put down the bag next to you shrugged out of your jacket so you could take a look at your elbow._

_“I’m... Fred,” he answered then with a pause between it._

_“Did you just forget your name or did you give me a fake one? You could have just told me you don’t want to tell your name; you know?”_

_“No, that’s not it. So, do you want to go to dinner with me?”_

“Yes, I played the wrong twin because I couldn’t bear to see my brother without someone else. She was pretty and seemed kind, so I thought I play my brother and score him a date, so he would finally move out,” George continued. 

“You could have just told me to move out,” Fred interrupted. 

“That I could have, but see where it brought you. By the way, your first boy is going to get named after me. Well scratch that, a girl can also be named after me. I’m not picky,” George went on. “So, you see, if I wasn't as handsome and helpful that day, she wouldn't have agreed to a date with you and we would not be here right now.” 

“That’s not quite true. I met Fred just a minute after you,” you countered back. 

_When you left the office you wanted to take a look at the products. You turned right and grabbed a package to take a closer look when someone startled you with the question if he could help you._

_“I’m just looking around, thanks Fred,” you said and you could have sworn that his voice sounded different._

_Fred looked startled. “Do we know each other?” he asked. Sometimes this happened, people noticed him and George at Hogwarts and knew their name, but why did you say explicit his?_

_You put the box back and turned around. “We just talked a minute ago?” You noticed that his tie had a different colour._

_“Oh, must have been my twin, George,” he said with a grin on his face._

_“I’m pretty sure he said his name was Fred when he asked me out on a date.” When you saw his expression, you were sure you had figured it out. “So why does your twin think he has to ask me out in your name?”_

_“If I just knew that. I’m so sorry, really,” he started but you interrupted him._

_“What about you figure it out and you’ll tell me over dinner?” A grin replaced his frown and you added that you liked his smile which caused him to smile even more._

“How about we have our dance now?” Fred asked you. 

“But that’s not on the program,” you replied. 

“Come on, when have we ever done something in accordance of the plan?” 

“Okay, okay,” you gave in. But he didn’t have to persuade you very hard. A few minutes with your husband in your arms, wasn’t something you would complain about. 

“We’re going to have our first dance now,” Fred announced loudly and you heard his mother in the background that it wasn’t time for that now. “Mrs. Weasley, if you’d do the honour?” he asked you to lift the curtain so you could use the dance floor. 

You grabbed the wand in front of you and when you picked it up and started the spell a rubber chicken appeared in your hand and a squeak erupted from its belly as you were pressing it now. It was silent for a second before you started to laugh. You started laughing so hard that tears appeared in your eyes and if Fred wasn’t in love with you before he would have been now. 

“I’m going to keep him,” you announced. “And as it's my first baby, I’m going to call him George.” You took the chicken to George, placed it in his lap and told him to look after his nephew. He protested but Fred just laughed and pulled you towards the dance floor, which someone had unveiled in the meantime. 

“I can’t wait for all the laughs we share,” he admitted when it was just the two of you on the dance floor. 

“Neither can I,” you answered and kissed the lips of your husband.


End file.
